<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>shut my eyes (to the song that plays) by demauryss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23233096">shut my eyes (to the song that plays)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/demauryss/pseuds/demauryss'>demauryss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>je taime [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SKAM (France)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, boyfriends painting together, this whole thing is just a giant blob of fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:46:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23233096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/demauryss/pseuds/demauryss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>there's something lucas isn't shit at - and it's loving eliott.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>je taime [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>shut my eyes (to the song that plays)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for kaleb. i hope you like it.</p><p>title from 'buzzcut season' by lorde. happy reading :))</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"your sun looks like a giant ball of goo, lucas."</p><p>eliott giggles like a middle schooler whose crush has just told he likes him; gleeful and somewhat incredulous all the same. there's a  leaf stuck in his hair, green like the shine in his eyes. lucas huffs out an offended breath, turning his paintbrush dripping with green colour in a threatening stance against his annoying boyfriend.</p><p>"shut up, eliott. art is freedom of expression, you just said so yourself."</p><p>eliott chuckles, lazily drawing out a shooting star on the canvas in front of him. next to him, lucas's painting looks like one a toddler would make on the walls of his home after discovering his siblings' stash of colours. </p><p>"didn't know we have a da vinci on our hands," eliott muses, the slender wisps of grass behind him slanting with the air that's moving, before uprighting once again. "i'm proud you're learning fast."</p><p>"hmm?" lucas asks, missing whatever eliott has said before because he was busy comparing the green of the sun drawn in the middle of his painting to the grass behind eliott. "what am i learning?"</p><p>eliott inhales deeply, dipping a paintbrush into water before dragging it across his canvas. lucas watches the effortless swish and slick of eliott's wrist against the painting, enthralled. when lucas does it, it's like he's carrying something weighing a tonne. it's never this easy. but then again, it's eliott he's talking about.</p><p>"not everyone is going to like what you make," eliott says, eyes focused onto lucas like he's speaking of something beyond painting, "and it's important to know that. as long as you yourself are okay with it, what others think shouldn't matter."</p><p>and lucas doesn't like the sudden serious turn their conversation has taken. he isn't good with emotions. or words. or drawing a fucking sun. the point is, lucas isn't good at anything deep.</p><p>"so as long as i'm okay with my sun looking like a pile of goo, what you say doesn't matter?"</p><p>eliott laughs loudly. his eyes are squeezed shut. lucas grins at his effort. if he's good at something, it's deflecting situations which make him uncomfortable; which include just about everything.</p><p>"i swear to god, lucas," eliott sighs, eyes glinting, "but yeah, that's about it. and hey, what do you know, maybe in some parallel universe there's a sun which is exactly like the one you painted; green and - and not pretty?"</p><p>what! eliott didn't - he didn't just call lucas's sun ugly! lucas gasps, offended, "i guess so. but in that universe you must have yellow eyes then."</p><p>there's a beat of silence too long for lucas to hold in his laugh at eliott's expression. his eyes quickly flit to the large green blob in the centre of lucas's painting, the circle of goo-looking mass giving rise to an incredulous look on eliott's face.</p><p>"luca- what the hell?" there's a frown eliott supports on which lucas can bet everything he owns that it's utterly fake. eliott's bottom lip juts out like a toddler (yes, the same one who'd paint on the walls). damn it. lucas won't be influenced by a fake pout.</p><p>"stop it, eliott," lucas whines, "i don't know whatever has given you the idea that you're real cute, but that pout won't work on me."</p><p>lucas pushes at eliott's arm lightly when the pout still won't drop. there's a smile pulling up at eliott's face, eyes curving into little lines with crinkles denting the skin underneath, "whatever has given me the idea? do you want a list or what?"</p><p>lucas narrows his eyes sharply, not liking the taste the words produce in his mouth, "there's a list?"</p><p>"yes," eliott says, crawling closer to lucas over the grass, "you. you're the list."</p><p>"oh my god, eliott!" lucas groans loudly, effectively hiding the heat of his cheeks and his burning ears by dropping his face into the curve of his elbow, "you're so fucking cheesy!"</p><p>eliott scoffs. there's a finger touching the shell of his ear visible behind his arm, "says the guy who painted the sun after my eyes."</p><p>lucas can't help his smile. he looks up, cheeks burning and all, stomach leaping with joy, "but you still love me."</p><p>"that," eliott sighs, finger tracing a curve on lucas's cheek, tickling like the grass under the bare skin of his legs, "is fortunately true. i love you."</p><p>lucas grins when eliott leans forward, pressing the warmth of his lips against the skin of lucas's skin. "i love you." lucas sighs when eliott moves over him, eyes a much different shade than what lucas coloured the sun with. but that's totally on him, though. lucas is shit at painting.</p><p>"i love you." eliott says, dipping his head down to meet lucas's lips, nose nudging together when lucas turns his neck a bit, deepening the kiss. "i love you," he repeats.<em> i love you. i love you. i love you.</em></p><p>the wind carries the words away to a distant place lucas would revisit in a minute or two. raising his hands, lucas steadies them on eliott's chest, forgetting for a moment they're in an open place. eliott responds by moving his hands closer, one touching lucas's face. the other, in the wake of supporting his body, landing harshly on the blob of green on the page next to lucas's head.</p><p>"fuck," eliott quickly sits up, wrist covered in remnants of lucas's masterpiece.</p><p>"eliott, my sun!" lucas whines, scoffing when eliott's expression quickly transforms from mildly apologetic to smug once again. his smile, as it comes, is blinding, "now that's what you call cheesy."</p><p>"shut up," lucas barks out a laugh, unexpected and light, like the sun above him - not eliott, the real thing, blob whatever. eliott smiles, crawling forward and pressing his lips against lucas's once again.</p><p><em> i love you.</em> eliott must say at some point, the words engrained senselessly in lucas's mind, but there all the same.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>and then eliott wipes his paint-covered hand down the entire length of lucas's cheek.</p><p>tumblr: demauryss</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>